Kiev, Zanzibar, and Rose Silk
by SeptemberGirl84
Summary: Takes place after the Zanzibar Marketplace Job that originally aired in the U.S. on Jan. 27, 2010. This can be either a stand alone piece or as a sort of a one shot continuation of my story Movies, Pillows and Changes


**Kiev, Zanzibar, and Rose Silk  
**  
_Takes place after the Zanzibar Marketplace Job that originally aired in the U.S. on Jan. 27, 2010. This can be either a stand alone piece or as a sort of a one shot continuation of my story Movies, Pillows and Changes. ~ SG84  


* * *

_

Parker couldn't wait to be going home. Kiev reminded her of Belgrade, cold and bleak with a touch of wild beauty that called to her at the same time as it pushes her away. The museum, however, welcomed her with its array of beautiful items just waiting to be lifted. And lifted they were. She added a unique sapphire cameo to her elite jewelry collection, a pretty little precious metal and gemstone unicorn to her sculptures and a well made and antique dagger to give to Elliot for his birthday next month.

"This ain't gonna work." Hardison grumbled as he printed out address stickers for Parker addressed to the Jeffersonian Institution, Washington, D.C. with a forward P.O. address in Salem.

"Trust me." Parker was packing up her goodies, taking the opportunity to do so since Elliot was on a con with Tara. "This gets them through customs and security without any problems."

Parker knew the package would arrive before them, and was planning on her and Elliot taking a get away to go and get it. She smiled on the inside, keeping her thoughts to herself, knowing the situation in Ukraine wasn't something to smile or laugh about.

* * *

Elliot didn't like the con they were on, there was too many variables and unknowns. Not to mention Nate was drinking again. It was just another reason to want Sophie back on the team. Also, the whole 'Zanzibar' way of selling an item just rubbed him wrong. Warning bells went off when Sterling had to distract a guard for Parker to slip in and snag the Faberge Egg.

"Where's the egg?" Elliot asked once they met back up in the embassy ballroom. He didn't expect to see it in her hands, but he also wasn't sure how they were going to get the artifact out. Everyone agreed that since it was Parker's expertise, they wouldn't ask any questions. That was, as a plausible deniability, if any one of them were caught, they could tell the truth in not knowing where it was.

"It's here." The blonde vaguely waved her hand down her torso. Elliot ran his eyes down her delicious body hugged by rose colored silk trimmed in black lace, noting how beautiful she looked, but he didn't see any indication of the egg. Shrugging he let it slip.

Back at the IYS offices, Parker propped her foot up on a chair, and reaching under her skirt, produced the egg. Elliot was stunned and unable to process that the woman he loved and knew intimately was able to hide a precious and one of a kind egg under her miniskirt.

"Damn, and I thought I was good." Tara remarked with a laugh.

* * *

Parker knew that her and Elliot tried to play down their relationship in public, but as they got on the plane back to the states, she gave in and plopped down into the seat beside him. He merely raised an eyebrow at her before retuning to his book, but reached over and briefly squeezed her hand.

"Elliot?" She asked after some time, still doing her crossword puzzle.

"Yeah Parker?" She felt him glance at her, gaze warm.

"When we get home, you wanna take a weekend off and go to Salem? Just you and me." She bumped his shoulder. "I have a package to pick up there was well."

"On one condition." That made her look up, loosing herself in the eyes of her hero and lover.

"What?"

"You pack that little pink negligee of a dress you wore at the embassy." Elliot's grin was pure sin. "I didn't get the chance to peel it off of you like I wanted."

Now it was Parker's turn to grin. She loved it when her hitter had all of his considerable attention on her and her alone. That was one of the reasons why she had picked the dress from a website that Sophie had hooked her on. She knew it would drive him wild, getting to see her dressed in something that she normally didn't wear.

"Deal."

* * *

Elliot loved his gift from Parker, but he loved getting to love her out of her dress even more. They were defiantly going to have to visit that small bed and breakfast in Salem in the future.


End file.
